Enjoltaire One-Shots
by thatonefangirl717
Summary: Some e/R one-shots I've written. Prepare to be smothered in fluff.
1. I—Snuggles

I—Snuggling

Enjolras would never get tired of this.

The movie had ended five minutes ago, but he hadn't gotten up. Grantaire's head was snuggled onto Enjolras's shoulder, and his head was resting on Grantaire's. Enjolras was sure Grantaire had fallen asleep the movie had ended, but was proved wrong when he moved a tad and a hand instantly grabbed his.

"No." Graintaire's voice was soft and low, and obviously tired.

"We have to go to bed," Enjolras said, smiling a bit as he interlaced his fingers with Graintaire's.

"No," Grantaire shook his head again. "Pillows aren't supposed to talk."

Enjolras chuckled as he lightly kissed the top of Grantaire's head. "Come on, love. The bed will be much more comfortable."

"The couch is comfortable."

"Yes, but on the bed we can lay down— _horizontally_. And there aren't pieces of popcorn everywhere." Enjolras plucked a kernel of popcorn out of Grantaire's curls.

"But I don't _want_ to get up," Grantaire complained, squeezing his eyes tighter and snuggling even farther into Enjolras—although one may need know how that was possible, since he was already pressed against him with barely any room in-between. Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras's and decided that he was comfortable.

"R, please."

Enjolras glanced at his boyfriend, attached to him like a koala, determined to never let go. Enjolras grinned, and after placing another kiss atop Grantaire's head (causing Grantaire to hold on tighter), Enjolras said,

"I need to get up to turn the TV off and take the DVD out, okay? I'll be right back."

Grantaire shook his head. "No, I want to stay like this forever."

"When I come back, we can resume this."

"But it won't be the same."

Enjolras sighed.

"Please? For me?"

Grantaire looked up at Enjolras.

"Fine."

Enjolras leaned in and kissed Grantaire before getting up. It was hard to fully free himself from the mountain of blankets and a stubborn boyfriend, but soon enough, Enjolras returned to the couch. He laid down on his back, and Grantaire plopped himself right on top. Grantaire took the blankets and laid them across him and Enjolras, and faster than you could say "revolution," the happy couple was ready to fall asleep. Enjolras had closed his eye for only a minute when he heard his name.

"Enj?"

Enjolras opened his eyes to see Grantaire staring at him.  
"Hmm?" Enjolras replied, sleepy.

"Can we go to the bed? There's not nearly enough room on the couch, especially in the position we're in."

Enjolras laughed.

"All I desire is your happiness, love."

Once the couple had moved themselves into their bedroom, they snuggled in each other's arms; they fit together like a perfect puzzle.

"Taire?"

Grantaire opened his eyes to find Enjolras laying on his side, facing him.

"Yes?"  
Enjolras took a deep breath.

"I love you."

Grantaire couldn't help but smile so broadly and brightly it would have powered the Earth for the nest millennia. He pulled Enjolras into a kiss.

"I love you too."

When the couple woke up the next morning, they were snuggling with each other, holding one another like a lifeline.


	2. II—New Apartment and Pancakes

p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Enjolras and Grantaire had emfinally/em finished unpacking and organizing everything in their new apartment New York City. The bed sheets were freshly washed and were warm and soft. Enjolras was lying on his side, alone on the bed, listening to Grantaire brush his teeth./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "You asleep?" Grantaire asked after he finished brushing his teeth and attempted to brush his hair./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "No," Enjolras replied, yawning. Grantaire chuckled as he got into bed next to Enjolras and snuggled against him, facing him. Grantaire put his arm over Enjolras and stared into Enjolras's strikingly beautiful blue eyes, before Grantaire closed his own eyes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "R?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Hmm?" Grantaire said, opening his eyes. He lowered his hand so it rested on top of Enjolras's. Enjolras smiled./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I love you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Grantaire inched himself closer to his boyfriend and kissed his nose./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I love you too, my sweet. Now, let's get some rest. God knows we need it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Enjolras kissed his boyfriend before finally closing his eyes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"*****/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" The next morning, Grantaire woke up before Enjolras, and was pleasantly surprised to find that during the night, Enjolras had nestled his head just under Grantaire's chin. Grantaire kissed the blond head of hair before attempting to get out of the bed as quietly as possible. The problem with new living places, however, is that you learn where the floor creaks the loudest the hard way. The moment Grantaire put his feet on the ground, the floor creaked loud enough to wake the dead. Enjolras sat up straight immediately as if activated by some kind of slingshot./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "What's going on?" he asked frantically, his head darting in every direction before finally landing on Grantaire. Grantaire sighed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I'm sorry, love. I was going to make you breakfast, I didn't know how loudly the damn floor would scream."br / Enjolras chuckled./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" em"Screamed?"/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Yes, emscreamed/em."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Floors don't emscream/em, R."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Well, this one emdoes/em, Apollo. Hear it?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Grantaire shifted his weight ever-so slightly, but the floor creaked like an old boat on a stormy night in the Atlantic./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Fair point." Enjolras rubbed his eyes. "What's for breakfast?"br / "I was thinking some homemade pancakes?" Grantaire offered./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Hell yeah." Enjolras pumped his fist before falling back into bed, closing his eyes again./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Grantaire smiled and kissed his forehead./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I'll let you know when they're ready, love."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Enjolras nodded, simling./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"*****/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Enj! They're ready!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" The immediate loud creaking of the floor signified Enjolras's appearance moments later./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Thank you, R." Enjolras smiled as he began piling pancakes onto his plate./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Grantaire cleared his throat. Enjolras looked up/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "What?" Enjolras asked, meeting Grantaire's coffee brown eyes. Grantaire gestured to the apron he was wearing. In extravagant cursive with bright, sparky pink glitter, the phrase 'kiss the cook' was emblazoned on the front. Enjolras giggled./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I'm waiting," Grantaire said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Enjolras gladly leaned over and kissed Grantaire./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "emThank/em you," Grantaire said as he loaded his own plate with pancakes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Don't mention it," Enjolras grinned as he got out the maple syrup and butter and placed them on the table. Soon, the entire apartment was filled with the sweet smell of pancakes and syrup. Enjolras and Grantaire sat next to each other at their new table./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Grantaire couldn't help but notice how Enjolras's blue eyes shone brightly in the light of the sun. He must have been staring at them, because when Enjolras looked up from his pancake, he gave Grantaire a questioning look./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "You okay, R?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Grantaire quickly blinked and cleared his throat, startled./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Yeah, I'm beautiful. I mean you're beautiful. I mean…shit."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Enjolras laughed and reached out with his free hand. Grantaire took it with a smile./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Enjolras reached forward, and Grantaire did too. They met in the middle of the table, their eyes closing as their lips met./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I love you, Grantaire."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I love you, Enjolras."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" They broke apart to take a much-needed breath./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Want some more pancakes, Enj?" Grantaire offered./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Are monarchies the worst thing to happen to the Earth?"br /span Grantaire laughed as he piled more pancakes onto Enjolras's plate./p 


	3. III—Dogs!

Enjolras was exhausted by the time he got home at 6:30 pm. All he wanted was to be at home with Grantaire, cuddling, maybe watching a movie, anything really. He just wanted to be with him. Work at Target was tiring, and Enjolras was ready to crash for the night. When he took out his keys to the apartment, he nearly had a heart attack over what he heard from inside.  
A bark.

 _"_ _Shhhh!"_ Grantaire's voice could be heard from inside the apartment.

 _What the hell?_ Enjolras thought to himself as he slowly unlocked the door, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Grantaire?" Enjolras called out as he walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Shit!" Grantaire said from the bedroom. "Oh God, no, please don't run away—"

Enjolras was immediately tackled by a small golden retriever and an even smaller Yorkshire terrier.

"What the f—"

"Before you get angry," Grantaire called out, running out from behind the dogs, out of breath, "I rescued them. And yes, I talked to our landlord, and the building allows pets," Grantaire stopped to catch his breath, "with fur and hair."

The dogs had started to lick Enjolras, who had sat down in shock. The golden retriever put its front paws on Enjolras's chest and began licking his nose.

"Okay, _no_." Enjolras said to the dog, carefully putting its paws back on the ground.

The dog seemed to say _Okay, yes_ , because it immediately resumed its position and resumed licking Enjolras's nose.

"Aw, Enj look! Egg loves you!"

Enjolras looked at Grantaire, unsure of whether to be amused or not.

"You named this dog Egg?"

"Yes. And this one," he said, picking up the Yorkie, "is Jill."

"Egg and Jill?"

"Yes. I love them, Enj."

Enjolras sighed.

"Where'd you rescue them from?" he asked as he began rubbing Egg's head. Egg wagged his tail.

"I found the poor things on the streets an hour or so after you left for work. I called in sick today so I could properly adopt them!" Grantaire was sitting next to Enjolras, petting Jill. Jill was clearly enjoying herself.

 _"_ _You called in sick just to adopt two dogs you found on the street?"_ Enjolras asked, slightly unnerved.

"…Yes?"

Enjolras couldn't keep in his small smile.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

Grantaire smiled brightly.

"Can we keep them, Enj? Pretty please?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I already signed the papers, so not exactly."

Enjolras chuckled.

"Well, in that case…I would be more than happy to have these dogs."

Grantaire was so happy he put Jill down and held Enjolras's head and pulled him forward and kissed him.

"Thank you," Grantaire said softly, not letting go of Enjolras. Enjolras put his hands on Grantiare's arms and stood up with him. Enjolras smiled.

"So…what do you do with dogs?"

Grantaire's face lit up as he smiled.

"They love to play with anything! I bought a _bunch_ of toys for them!" Grantiare exclaimed as he took Enjolras's hand and led him to the living room, where Egg and Jill had begun playing tug-of-war with a toy rope. About a dozen or so more squeaky toys littered the floor. Enjolras looked at the mess in horror, Grantaire beamed.

"R. What have you done. _Sweet Jesus, what have you done?"_ Enjolras asked, mildly horrified at the thought of how long it would take to clean this all up.

"Don't worry, I'll clean this up at the end of the day."

"Oh, I know that, but why'd you have to buy so many?"

"I couldn't decide which ones to get! But hey, I actually held myself back. I almost bought twice the amount of toys I did."

Enjolras sighed

"Oh!" Grantaire said. "Come see their room!"

"The _dogs_ have _their own room?"_

Enjolras let Grantaire grab his hand and lead him to the small spare room, which had been completely redone. Instead of holding all of the moving boxes, the room held two dog-sized beds, a basket, two full food bowls, two full water bowls, and in the corner, newspapers.

"Oh my God," Enjolras said.

"I know it's kind of extravagant, but I wanted to treat them like the king and queen they are." Grantaire explained, admiring the fine job he'd done.

 _"_ _King_ and _queen?"_

"Whoops. Wrong choice of words."

"Yes."

"How about 'presidents'?"

"Better."

Grantaire laughed and held Enjolras's hand.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about them sooner, but they were on the streets, and it's so cold outside and I just had to save them, and I just—"

Enjolras cut him off with a kiss on the nose. Grantaire blushed.

"It's okay, I know it would've killed you to leave them. I'm glad you did the right thing, love. And before you ask…it's fine that they're here. It really is."

"Are you sure, Enj?"

"I mean, you said you signed all the papers, so it;s not like I have a choice"

"No, I want your honest opinion, okay? If they really bother you, I can give them to Jehan. You know how they love dogs." Grantaire put his hands on Enjolras's shoulders and started straight into his eyes. Enjolras stared back before smiling and kissing his adorable boyfriend. Enjolras couldn't believe how _considerate_ Grantaire was.

"R. I am so happy we have these dogs. Mostly because I know that these dogs will make you happy, yes—but anything that makes you happy makes me happy too."

Grataire beamed as he pulled Enjlras in for another kiss.

"Thank you, Enj," Granaire said after breaking apart, his lips just millimeters away from Enjolras's. Enjolras closed the gap again as Egg stood on his hind legs and put his front paws on Enjolras's leg.

"Awww, Enj, look! Egg loves you!"

"I can't believe that sentence makes sense," Enjolras said as he sat down and scratched behind Egg's ears. Jill came scampering up behind Egg and started yapping for attention.

"Chill, Jill," Grantaire said before falling into spit of giggles as he sat down next to Enjolras and began petting Jill.

Needless to say, Egg and Jill became the most pampered and loved dogs in Enjolras and Grantaire's apartment building.


End file.
